LEGO Planet
The LEGO Planet, occasionally referred to as Earth or Terra, is a planet of the Terran System located in the Center Galaxy. It is most well-known for being the origin planet of the Minifig species, and much of known LEGO history takes place on this planet. The LEGO Planet is assumed to be the third planet from the sun, and has its own moon. History Origin of the LEGO Planet The LEGO Planet came into existence many, many years ago. Just how long ago it was created and how it was created is disputed amongst the Minifig species. Some believe that it was created by a greater power, while others believe that it slowly formed over millions of years from billions of tiny LEGO Bricks colliding into one another and forming the planet. For many years, it remained a desolate, lifeless planet, covered with a molten mixture of plastic, rock, and other substances. Eventually, the surface of the planet cooled and initially formed a wood-like solid that eventually hardened into plastic, rock, and other materials. Water gradually collected on the planet's surface and atmosphere, forming the oceans. With water and plastic, early life forms began to evolve on the LEGO Planet. Beginnings of Life Life started very small, as microscopic plastic creatures came into being in the oceans of the LEGO Planet. Slowly, these microscopic creatures became plants and animals, and with time these animals and plants moved from the oceans to cover the LEGO Planet's land as well. Over many years, the most iconic creatures of this prehistoric time came into existence: dinosaurs. Other creatures such as ducks and Teddy Bills existed during this early era. However, approximately sixty-five million years ago, the LEGO Planet was struck by a natural cataclysm. Exactly what this cataclysm was is under debate, though some theories include an asteroid impact or a severe drought. No matter what this cataclysm was, the result was that most of the dinosaur species went extinct. The only known dinosaurs that survived this had taken refuge on a land mass now called Hidden Dino Island. Ice Age and Minifigs After this mass extinction, life slowly restarted itself. While the dinosaurs were mostly wiped out, species such as ducks and Teddy Bills survived and continued to evolve and adapt to the ever-changing planet. Then, the LEGO Planet entered a time of colder climate as the ice and glaciers from the north and south poles stretched towards the equator to cover most of the planet in ice, a period appropriately named the Ice Age. Around this time, the Minifig species came into being. As the Ice Age ended and the glaciers withdrew back to the north and south, this new species grew in population and intelligence, then began to colonize nearly the entire planet. They built many cities and transportation systems as they settled the globe. Alien Contact At some point in it's history, an alien race visited the LEGO Planet. Their intentions are unknown, but at least one artifact left behind by them has been discovered in China. Inscriptions on it have not been fully translated, meaning almost nothing is known about the aliens and the contact itself. More information may become available if more artifacts are discovered or translated. Modern Times In modern times, the LEGO Planet is dominated mostly by the Minifig species, but home to many other forms of life in the land, sea, and air. Increased interest in the history of ancient Minifig civilizations, not to mention the profit that could be made from their artifacts, has led to the forming of the Adventurers organization. Archaelogists and other explorers that are in the Adventurers work to uncover ancient artifacts from the past, such as Egyptian and Amazonian ruins, and explore the Orient. Several villains, the foremost among them Sam Sinister, are more interested in profiting from these ancient treasures and set themselves up to oppose the Adventurers' efforts. Composition and Structure Geography LEGO Planet's geography varies greatly from location to location. Most of the LEGO Planet is covered with water, which forms rivers, lakes, and oceans. Much geography can be located beneath the surface of the water, including undersea volcanoes, oceanic trenches, submarine canyons, oceanic plateaus, and abyssal plains. The oceans are home to much life on the LEGO Planet, and even some Minifigs live underwater in areas such as the Aquazone. In comparison, only a small percentage of the LEGO Planet is land above water. The land is covered with mountains, deserts, plains, plateaus, and other landforms. In addition, large numbers of wildlife such as trees formed forests and jungles, while Minifigs have constructed vast cities, roads, and farms. The Minifig species has divided the land into regions known as countries and continents. Weather and Climate The climate ranges as well, based on the location. The tropical climates are found at the LEGO Planet's equator, where the planet receives the most direct sunlight. Here, the climate and weather tends to be very hot and humid. The subtropical climates are found just north and south of the tropical climates, where the weather is also hot and humid, but usually to a lesser degree. The temperate climate is found farther north and south of the equator. The climate ranges from hot to cold during the year, and the climate may range from desert to temperate forest. The temperate climate is known for being divided into four seasons: winter, spring, summer, and autumn, with winter being the coldest and summer being the hottest. At the north and south poles, the polar climates are found. The polar climates tend to be freezing and barely suitable for life such as Minifigs. Category:Locations Category:LEGO